


A Change of Plans

by devil



Category: Rayman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

"Hey Murf, how did you end up becoming my instructor again?"

"Hn, what’s that?" The Greenbottle yawns, opening his eyes. "Sorry, Ray, kinda dozed off. "

Rayman rolls over, facing Murfy. ”Remember back when the pirates were attacking and you first appeared to help me? How did you end up getting the job?”

"Because of my amazing knowledge, of course. Ya know, they don’t call me the Flying Encylopedia for nothing!" Murfy laughs. "Some of those nymphs asked me to help you cuz they couldn’t be bothered to do it themselves."

The blonde rolls his eyes. ”I’m sure that wasn’t the case.”

"Was too!" The smaller man insisted, again laughing. "Almost didn’t end up doing it, either. Low pay, and what not."

"Oh? What made you change your mind?"

"Fame! Of course. Well, what I thought I could get. Ya know, from helping a big star like you, I thought I could get some recognition for helping! Maybe get a pretty lady too, with big—"

"Eyes, I know, Murfy." Rayman chuckles. "Guess things didn’t go as you planned, huh?"

"Not at all," Murf grins, then cuddles up to Rayman, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "They went even better."


End file.
